


In Another Place

by Asraella



Series: In Another Time [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Ficlets, Pouty L, Pregnancy, best friends and lovers, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: A collection of Requests, Fan Art, Ficlets, and One Shots based on My ficSomewhere Called Home.
Relationships: L (Death Note) & Original Female Character(s), L (Death Note)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: In Another Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138811
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Win-Win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [braiawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braiawrites/gifts), [Sick_head_Sweet_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sick_head_Sweet_heart/gifts), [cherrywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/gifts), [phantomsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomsong/gifts).



> This was a request by the amazing [Braiawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braiawrites) for L and Kathryn playing Mario Kart and her winning.

Headquarters was quiet, the hazy glow from the television the only thing lighting the room. Across the screen, Yoshi skidded over the finish line while Toad spun off the track yet again. 

“Yessss!” Kathryn hissed through a crooked smile as she dropped the controller and raised her arms in triumphant celebration.

“How are you so good at this?” L frowned at his opponent, setting the controller on the couch cushion.

“I don’t know. Probably because while you were off catching the world’s criminals I was racing these little dudes with my friends.” She picked up the controller and returned the game to the character select screen. “Would you like to play again?”

“You’ve won 8 out of 10 games.” L huffed and rolled his eyes up to meet hers. “I really don’t see the point.”

“Aww, you just need some practice. It isn’t like this is an important skill to have.” Her reassuring laughter faded when she noticed his sullen expression. Whether it was due to lack of progress on the Kira case or because he had lost against Light at tennis recently, for some reason, he was taking this loss hard. “I’ll use Mario. I suck with him and you should use Donkey Kong. He’s heavy and easier to steer.”

“So you’re strategy is to go easy on me? Under those circumstances, it wouldn’t be considered a win.”

“It’s not going easy on you. It’s changing the game. It’s giving you the chance to figure out what works best for you. Watch. A few more games and you’ll be kicking my butt in no time.”

The corners of his mouth turned down, his bottom lip puffing slightly beneath his thumb. “And if I don’t improve?”

“Then you’re still the top three detectives in the world.” She smiled softly at him, brushing his hair from his eyes. “Tell you what? If I win, we go get cake, and if you win, we go get cake. Sound good?”

“Kathryn, those are the same options regardless the outcome.” Saying her words back to her brought clarity, he sighed away his biting tone. “And an incentive to try again. Fine. Let’s try it your way.”

“Awesome. The score will soon be 3 out of 8. You’ll see.”

“I trust you will not let me win.” Leaning into his bent up knees, he picked up the controller and chose Donkey Kong as his character.

She grinned slyly, never looking away from the screen. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


	2. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L cares for Kathryn when she suffers from morning sickness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this based on a request from the wonderful [ HoneyDoodleGem_1416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDoodleGem_1416) for L taking care of Kathryn during her pregnancy.

L scuffed quietly into the bedroom, a cup of chamomile tea in hand. Kathryn hugged the lace-trimmed pillow as she lay on top of the comforter. Leaning to the left, he checked to see if her eyes were open before speaking.

“Are you feeling any better my Love?”

“A little.” She lied.

“I know you’re not being truthful with me.” Setting the tea on the night stand, he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed and gently stroked her hair.

“I feel like I was reading in a car while someone was driving.” She rested her hand on his thigh. “Thank you for holding my hair back earlier.”

“It’s the least I could do.” His eyes softened, taking in the beautiful yet exhausted features of her face. “You’re carrying her for the both of us after all.”

She rolled on to her back, groaning as she bent her knees towards the ceiling. “This is awful.”

“This should subside somewhere between the 12th and 16th week. Until then, I will do whatever it takes to keep you as comfortable as possible.”

“I think I’m hungry.”

“I read that’s a possibility with morning sickness.” He smiled down at her, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Well, whether it’s normal or not, I want a banana shake.” She grumbled as she pouted up at him.

“Would you take one made with almond milk and ice instead of ice cream? I think it will be easier for you to digest.”

“Alright, My Darling Detective, I will do that for you.”

“I’ll be right back.” He stood slowly, taking care to not giggle the mattress. “I’ll bring you some pretzels, too.”

“Ooh, that sounds good.”

“And after your snack, you’re going to take a nap. I’ll bring my laptop back so I can be here if you need me.”

She smiled up at him. “You better bring a bucket, too. Just in case.”


	3. Starry Eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When L shows interest in the things he missed out on thanks to his secluded lifestyle, Kathryn decides to take his mind off the case by throwing him a mini prom of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the amazing [Cherrywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods) who requested a fic of Kathryn throwing a mini prom for L after they look through some photos of her prom & he takes in interest in it.

L and Kathryn sat together on the sofa, leaning against the other as they looked through pictures of Kathryn’s prom. Normally such an activity would never hold his interest, but lately he was finding the life of his newest resource fascinating.

“And this was everyone doing the Electric Slide.” Kathryn turned the page of the photo album and laughed. “See? You didn’t miss much not going to public school.”

L pressed his thumb to his lip, hunching closely next to her. “On the contrary. It would appear I missed out on quite a lot.” With a lanky finger, he tapped a picture of a younger Kathryn, dressed in layers of lavender satin. “You looked lovely.”

“Why Detective, you flatter me so,” she spoke in a forced Mid-Atlantic accent.

“It was merely an observation, a subjective one, but an observation nonetheless.” He smirked at her playfully.

“I’m taking the compliment.” She grinned as she closed the book, hiding away forgotten memories for safekeeping.

“Was it fun?” He blurted out with no prelude to the abrupt question.

“What? The prom? I mean, I guess so. It was a lot of pomp and circumstance for something that was basically a High School dance, but yeah. It was fun.” She tipped her head quizzically at him, her eyes holding a hint of sadness. “Why do you ask?”

“As you know, I began my work at a young age, and though I enjoy it thoroughly, it would be interesting to have experienced things others did when they were teenagers.” He gripped his hands around his shins as he cast his eyes to the tops of his bent up knees. “It’s also apparent you enjoy such activities. I surmise spending all your time investigating Kira has become monotonous to you.”

She smiled softly at him. “I knew what I was getting into when I joined the The Task Force.”

“Speaking of which, there is evidence that needs my attention.” L rose from the sofa and headed to his computer.

“Can I help?”

“Not at the moment, no,” He lied. He wanted to give her a chance to do something, anything that wasn’t the case. It was the least he could do for monopolizing her time. She may have been one of his Task Force members, but somewhere along the way she had become something more and he wanted her to be happy. “Feel free to take the afternoon off. I’m sure there’s something you would like to do that doesn’t involve Kira.”

She narrowed her eyes, a slight grin tugging at one corner of her mouth. “Yeah…I’m sure I’ll think of something…”

* * *

Darkness had fallen over Tokyo. L was perched in front of his computer when the familiar _beep boop boop_ chimed its muffled melody from his pocket, a ringtone he had assigned to Kathryn exclusively. Checking the text message, he smiled, curiosity immediately getting the best of him.

**_On the roof. Meet me there._ **

  
“Watari, I’m stepping out for the moment. I wish not to be disturbed unless it pertains to the Kira case.”

Without waiting for a response, he headed out of his suite and climbed the stairs to the roof, not prepared for what awaited him there, eyes widening at Kathryn’s handiwork.

White twinkle lights draped from the metal railings and scaffolds, subtle flickers reminiscent of a thousand fireflies on a summer night. A song drifted quietly on the breeze and echoed in ethereal tones, its origins most likely from a radio tucked out of sight. Kathryn stood before him, framed by satellites and helicopters. Black lace fell in uneven hems along her form, fitted into a bodice that resembled a corset around her slight curves. Black kitten heels lined with velvet bows and frilly ribbons gave her a couple of inches added to her height, as did the her hair that was swept up into a pile on her head and held in place with faux diamond clips. She looked beautiful, but it was her smile that made her stunning to him.

“What’s all this?” He scuffed closer to her. “Are those the lights that line your room back in Headquarters?”

“Mhmm.” Her eyes reflected the gentle glow of the tiny bulbs. “I figured since you never went to the prom...”

“This was very thoughtful.” His smile was soft, not used to being the recipient of such fanfare. Taking his hand from his pocket, he held it out towards her, an almost imperceptible tremble accompanying the gesture. “May I have this dance?”

Her amber eyes locked into his greyish-blue stare as she placed her hand in his. “My Darling Detective…I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I wanted to share some beautiful art [ Supermarine-Silvally ](https://supermarine-silvally.tumblr.com) made for this fic!!!  
> 


	4. She Gets It From You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L & Kathryn enjoy an afternoon in the garden with their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Anonymous prompt for "Kathryn X L and Family".

L and Kathryn walked hand in hand as they watched their daughter play in the backyard, picking flowers so her mother could show her how to make a chain out of them. Soft, black ringlets skimmed her shoulders, tamed by the pigtails framing her rosy cheeks. Kicking off her sandals, she stomped across the dew-covered ground before finding a good place to hunch down, gripping her toes around the verdant blades of grass. Huge steel-blue eyes gazed in wonderment at a caterpillar crawling along the stem of a dandelion. She pressed her thumb to her lip, tipping her head to get a better angle of the critter.

“She is you all over again,” Kathryn laughed, squeezing L’s hand gently. “She acts like you in every way.”

“The science is inconclusive as to whether temperaments are an inherited trait or a learned behavior.” He grinned warmly at his offspring’s antics. It was hard to deny that she was very reminiscent of her father.

Kathryn cast her eyes upward at him, a kindly smirk on her lips. “Fine, but all that black hair and those big blue eyes are definitely your fault.”

“Yes, but her smile and complexion mirror yours completely.” L brushed his fingers down Kathryn’s cheek, smiling softly at her. “and that, my darling Kit Kat, is undeniably your fault.”

“Look Mummy and Daddy. Look!” Little One came bounding towards them, holding out her hand as the caterpillar slinked its way slowly along her outstretched finger. “This is my new friend. I’ve named her Fuzzball. She has decided that she would be happier living in my room where I can observe her, instead of outside where something bigger could eat her.”

Speaking in unison, L and Kathryn looked at each other and smiled, “She gets that from both of us.”


	5. A Hunter's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L & Kathryn go for a walk in the garden in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the request "Lathryn and Garden" for the wonderful [Braiawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braiawrites) !

Moonlight shimmered over the garden, catching the cuts of the crystal prisms hanging from the trellis and casting sparkles that played with the fireflies. White petunias with their dusty velvet petals radiated a lunar glow against their lush green leaves, the chirp of crickets humming from beneath the overgrown hedge.

L wove his spindly fingers with Kathryn’s as they walked along the slate pathway that wound through the flowering shrubs, French Lilacs and Rose of Sharon accompanying them along the way. “Did you know that the June full moon is referred to as The Strawberry Moon? The Algonquin tribes in eastern North America gave it this name because when it appeared, it signified the ripening of early berry crops.”

“I didn’t know that.” She smiled up at him lovingly, tiny moons reflecting in her eyes. “Did you know that in Europe they call it The Honey Moon?”

“I did know this.” He smirked kindly at her. “It is thought that’s the reason why the customary trip after a marriage is called a Honeymoon, since historically most weddings took place in June, though statistically the month of October has surpassed this. I suppose the term ‘Hunter’s Moon’, as October’s full moon is known as, would be a less appealing name for those embarking on a new life with a partner.”

“Unless someone is hunting for a husband.” Her laughter hung on every word.

He dropped his eyes to the ground, a tiny smile tugging at his lips. “And are you hunting for a life mate Kathryn?”

“Wouldn’t that make you my prey, detective?” Her giggles persisted, drifting on the night air. “I would rather not refer to you as that.”

“It’s quite alright, Ryn.” Lifting his eyes slowly, he let his gaze meet hers. “I would gladly be caught by you.”


	6. Written in the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the request "L/Kathryn and Stars" from the Lovely [ Supermarine-Silvally ](https://supermarine-silvally.tumblr.com) made for this fic!!!  
> !

“Aren’t the stars lovely?” Kathryn asked, lying in the overgrown grass with her knees bent toward the sky with her hands folded across her stomach.

L hunched next to her, thumb pressed to his bottom lip as he craned his neck to the night sky. “They are rather vivid tonight.”

“You know, it would be easier to stargaze if you lie down next to me.” 

“If I do that, there is an 80 percent chance I will get a grass stain on my shirt.”

“You have five thousand of the same shirt. It will be okay.” Stretching her arm to the side, she patted the ground beside her. “Come on.”

“Thirty. I have thirty of the same shirt.” He flopped down and mimicked her position, a tiny grin on his face. “Are you looking for Scorpius?”

“How did you know?”

“It’s one of your favorite constellations. I assumed it would be the one you look for most frequently.”

“Good deduction detective. There are many tales of how Scorpius came to be, but this is my favorite.” Laughing, she scooched so their sides were touching. “The Great hunter Orion was so full of hubris, he vowed to kill every animal on Earth. When Scorpius heard, he stung Orion, saving all the animals. For Scorpius’ bravery, Gaia threw him into the night sky, giving him immortality. Orion joined him in the sky, but the two constellations can never be seen at the same time since…”

“They are at opposing positions in the night sky, so when one is visible, the other is not.” He turned his head to face her. “So now they spend all of eternity hunting the other, never able to catch who they pursue.”

“Aren’t you a Scorpio?”

“Yes.”

She smirked softly. “Sounds like two people I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I wanted to share some beautiful art [ Supermarine-Silvally ](https://supermarine-silvally.tumblr.com) made for this fic!!!  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! If you enjoyed these two together, the fic this is based on is [Somewhere Called Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765880/chapters/59881231).
> 
> For other Death Note content, you can find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
